Ghosts From Yesterday
by Moody Maud
Summary: Years after her brothers death, Jazz Fenton remembers a promise she made, and the tragic events that took three teenage friends to their deaths. Bad with summaries.it's a oneshot.please R&R.


**_Ghosts from Yesterday__

* * *

_**_I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did the Trio would be 16 and Sam and Danny would be dating.  
__I got this idea at like 4am, so please bear with me. And Big Thanks to all who reviewed my other stories.:)  
__Rated pg13 for 4 character deaths, including 2 Suicides and 2 bad words.__

* * *

_

_"Ghosts from Yesterday"  
"Haunting Me,"  
"Forcing me to relive the horrors of the past"  
"I can't run from them"  
"And I can't hide "  
"Even as I try to move on "  
"To forget the Past. "  
"To forget the Pain"  
"They are always there, like loyal friends of Torture "  
"Scarring Memories seared permanently into my brain"  
"All things that resurface every time I close my Eyes"_

  
  
Jazz looked around Danny's room. On his desk were pictures of Him and his best friends Sam and Tucker together smiling, Happy, naïve to their future. Picking up the old photograph, she sadly smiled.   
"That was before all of this." she said to herself.  
Before Danny's parents found out about him being a halfa, even before Sam and him dated. 

She broke her intense gaze from the old picture and looked around her brother's dim room again, this time stopping on the black acoustic guitar in the corner, covered in dust just like every thing else in the dreary room. Taking a closer look at it she saw a picture woven through the guitar strings. It was a picture of Danny standing in front of his Black 1971 mustang, his arms were wrapped around Sam, and Tucker was behind them in the Driver's seat making a face. "He was about 18 there" she thought "No he hadn't even had his Birthday yet" her mind corrected her. Cursing herself for not remembering she sat down on the bed and gave into the tears, letting painful memories wash over her.  
  
It had been Vlad's doings. It was all his fault. She had been a sophomore at College; and Danny had been a senior in high school. It was not long before he would graduate, but he never did. Tucker had been the one to break the news. "Damn, I even miss Tucker" she sighed. He had called and told her everything. How Vlad had made a reappearance, determined to exact his revenge against not just her father Jack, but Danny as well. Of how Vlad had dived for Jack but met his fellow halfa instead.  
"The battle went on forever, It was like Vlad was more Ghost then human" Tucker's voice rang in her ears.   
"Your parents found out of course, they weren't mad, but they didn't even get to tell him" "We followed the Fight around the whole city, helping any way we could but in the end...both sides lost." he finished sadly.  
  
Jazz relived the vivid events like she had been there. Of how in the end... Danny was the last one to die that night.  
"He'd won the fight but time I got there he was fading fast" She remembered Tucker's words. "He'd always sacrificed so much" she thought bitterly, picturing her sweet baby brother.  
  
"He was in Sam's arms, covered in blood, he didn't look anything like himself except those ice blue eyes, I saw them and there was no denying the truth of the situation. I remember how he told me I was like his brother and...and I just keep hearing him say 'I wouldn't have made it without you guys' like everything was going to be ok. He told Sam that he loved her with all his heart and just like that he was gone. The Hero, My best friend was gone." she heard Tucker say, as if it was yesterday.  
  
She looked at the photograph of the three of them again, this time a more saddened expression on her tearstained face. "That was before Sam left us to join Danny." she said thinking of the only girl her brother had ever loved. Sam had committed suicide not long after that ill-fated day. She couldn't take it. Tucker had stayed long enough to graduate from Casper High, and to get their story out, before putting a gun to his head, choosing to be with his friends.  
  
Jazz stood up "they were always together" she said aloud.  
"I just wanted them to be remembered," said Tucker "I didn't want them to be forgotten, I graduated for the three of us" he said "Someone needs to tell their story, we're not just statistics, we're not just some mindless teens. We're Fucking Human Beings!" "And...and I'll never be the same without them" That was the last thing anyone heard from Tucker before his death.  
  
I'll tell your story" Jazz promised to herself as she had to Tuck years earlier. "I'll write it for all the world to hear" she said more quietly before walking towards the door. She stopped there and turned around thinking she heard the trio laughing, old memories echoing from the past. Taking one last look at her tragic brother's room Jazz turned off the light and shut the door, determined to tell his story, knowing that if she didn't it would haunt her.

**_El Fin_**


End file.
